In the event a network element, e.g., an optical network terminal, becomes unresponsive and/or latched up, the network element may need to be rebooted. In many cases, rebooting a network element may cause the network element to recover from the unresponsive and/or latched up condition. However, ungracefully rebooting the network element may be harmful to the kernel associated with the operating system of the network element. Accordingly, ungracefully rebooting network elements through power cycling has become the less desired method of re-initialization.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.